A Broken Heart Over and Over Again
by Blackfire221
Summary: Kagome feels that Inuyasha would never accept her as a lover, and so she leaves forever sealing the well. She meets someone unexpected, when she was walking downt the street. Who do you think it is?
1. Prologue and Chapter One Two Years Later

_**Broken Heart Over And Over Again**_

Gang Names: 

_**Sesshomaru- Slasher**_

_**Aura**_

_**Inuyasha- Spike**_

_**Koga- Speedy**_

_**Sango- Slayer**_

_**Miroku- Shigure**_

_**Shippo- Kyo**_

_**Prologue To Story:**_

Kagome got out the well, after a long week of catching up on school work, expecting to be yelled at by her favorite Hanyou for being late and nobody yelled out at her.

She looked around for Inuyasha and saw a mysterious light in the forest, so she decided to go check it out. What she saw made her heart break and tears come out her eyes. She saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing each other, just then, Inuyasha turned around because he had smelt Kagome's salty tears, and he saw Kagome crying.

"Uh, Kagome let me explain this, before you jump to conclusions." Inuyasha said, walking up to her, Kagome yelled 'No', slapped him, ripped off his beads, and ran towards the well, jumping in.

When she got home, she sealed the well, so **He** couldn't get through it, then she went inside, telling her mom she wouldn't ever be going in the well again, and finally ran to her room, falling face-first onto her bed and crying her self to sleep. She had nightmares of him living with Kikyo.

Back in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha went to tell the others that Kagome would never be coming back, he figured this out after jumping in the well a couple of times, then jumped up into a tree and did not leave that spot, even when Kikyo came a-calling.

HE just stayed up in that tree only leaving it to protect the town, visit the monk and tajiya, and to hunt, that was all he did, until Sesshomaru came offering him a proposition.

"Inuyasha, stop moping around I have a proposition for you. You may return to the castle and wait five hundred years with me, then find the miko with my resources and in return and you shall follow my orders. It is better than sitting here in a tree wasting your life away." Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha nodded following him.

Kagome woke up that morning with a brand new out look on life, she was just walking down the street, after telling Ayumi, Eri, Akari, and Hojo to **Fuck Off** and never darken he doorstep again.

A few steps later, she bumped into a rude-ass punk. "Watch where the Fuck you're going AssHole!" Kagome yelled and the Punk turned around and Kagome saw a familiar, lordly face.

"Sesshomaru!?" Kagome said looking at the tall lord with his long silvery hair in a ponytail and his piercing eyes staring at her, but none of his demon marks showed.

"Who are you Human? You are kind of familiar to me. Speak the truth or I shall give you an instant death!" Sesshomaru said. "It's me, Kagome. Don't you remember?" She asked.

"This Sesshomaru cannot remember all the whores he sleeps with." He stated and Kagome's face turned red with anger, but she calmed herself down.

"I used to travel with your Half-breed of a scoundrel brother." Kagome said and realization came onto his face.

"Oh, you are the one who loved to back talk me and disrespect my authority five hundred years ago, I believe it was. Oh, look at the time; you have made me late for my gang meeting. You're lucky that I'm late or I would punish you for calling me by my name….Farewell." Sesshomaru stated walking away, but stopped at a tiny voice.

"You're in a Gang? Can I join, Sesshomaru? I'll work very hard. I'm good with bows, swords and guns." Kagome begged and Sesshomaru thought of Inuyasha always moping around and agreed with himself that bringing her into the gang would be beneficial.

"Fine as long as you can protect yourself, but we can't have your emotions or scent going everywhere, so I'll teach you everything there is to know about fighting and controlling your emotions, okay?" Sesshomaru asked, adding, "You can be an Assassin or Hit-man soon, if you put your mind into training."

Kagome gasped. "You want me to be an Assassin!?" Kagome asked. "Yes, after, of course, you've trained. After a couple of missions or when I see fit, you will be introduced into the Gang." Sesshomaru said.

"What!? You mean to tell me, only if I become a top Assassin, I can meet the Gang. What's the name of the gang anyways?" Kagome said.

"Yes and the name of the gang is…The Viper Gang. Now no more questions, its time to leave your old life, behind you and start anew. Are you ready to give up your old life?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her.

"There wasn't much to my old life, so yes, I'm ready to let go." Kagome said smiling at Sesshomaru.

"Then let us go. Follow me and your training shall begin." Sesshomaru said and Kagome followed him, leaving her old life behind her.

Sesshomaru smirked in his mind thinking about how she would be his mate after he trained her. Even if she liked it or not she would be his.

_**Chapter One: TwoYears Later**_

"So Sesshoumaru, did you hear about the Spider Gang's loss last week? Someone offed one of their generals." Spike said. "You are my dimwitted half-brother. I already knew about it because I sent my assassin to take care of them." Slasher stated.

"Oh, is it the person you have been training up in the mountains for two years?" Spike asked and he nodded. "So, you're finally revealing who that is tonight? Right?" Spike asked and he nodded again, saying, "I must go prepare them for the party tonight 'half-breed'."

Sesshomaru opened the door and left before Spike could raise any hell about it. He then walked to his room and opened a hidden door in his closet, revealing a girl sitting on a bed.

"Aura, it is time to get ready for the party. Get Up." Sesshomaru said and Aura got off the bed, then headed to the bathroom and Sesshoumaru went back throught the door and into his room.

He picked a package up off his bed, that he had bought for her, then went to Aura's room and put it on her bed, heading back into his room to finish getting ready for the party. Aura finished her shower and wrapped up in a towel, heading out of her bathroom, and then she saw the package on her bed.

She wondered who it was from, but then she remembered that only Sesshoumaru and one trusted servant knew about this room.

She walked over and opened it, and falling out of the package was a beautiful, white-silver, silk kimono and she almost fainted about how beautiful it was. She decided that she better get ready, just in case Sesshoumaru decided to come in, so she put the kimono on and her make-up on.

Half an hour later, Sesshoumaru came into his room, after putting the package on Aura's bed, and got out his old kimono (White with red blossom patterns on it), since it was a Feudal Era themed party. After he finished getting dressed, he opened the hidden door and told Aura that it was time to leave.

"Aura, I need you to hide behind this curtain. Okay?" Slasher said and she nodded. "Yes Master Sesshoumaru." Aura said and Sesshoumaru sighed. "Aura, how many times must I tell you to call me Sesshomaru or Slasher. No master or Sensei. Got it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes Mas...uh Sesshoumaru." Aura said smiling. "One other thing Aura, you must only show your emotions to me, noone else. They will think it is a weakness and it will make me look weak." Sesshoumaru said and she nodded.

"And Aura, just ahead of time, you'll be seeing some ghosts from your past." And with that said, he left for the meeting hall. "Hey, Slasher, where's this _**damn**_ assassin of yours at?" Spike, Shigure, Speedy, Slayer, and Kyo asked.

"Waiting for me to announce their arrival." Sesshoumaru said walking onto the stage. When everyone saw Slasher come onto the stage, they became quiet. "I guess you all are wondering what I have been up to in the past two years." He said and they all nodded.

"Well, I'll tell you a little about this person and then revealed the person to you. This person is my best assassin and member of the gang. Well the story starts two years ago, on Hino Street close to the shrine: I ran into someone I remembered from my dark past and they were in pain from someone I used to really despise and he knows her too, but still dislike," and they all looked over at Inuyasha and he continued, "and they asked if they could join my gang, so I told them they could and that's all I will say. I'll let them tell you more about themself."

And as he said that the curtain rose up, revealing the peron they have been looking for five hundred and two years and it surprised all of them.

It was the person they had been looking for, it was Kagome.


	2. A Confession of Luv then off 2 work

_**Broken Heart Over And Over Again**_

_**Chapter Two: A Confession of Love And Off To Work**_

By: Blackfire221

SessxKag

**They were all still stunned about who it was, they didn't notice her face when she saw them. Aura was freaking out she saw everyone, but Kaede, from her past life and she took off running only to be grabbed by Sesshoumaru and he pulled her into his arms and she calmed down. "Kagome? Is that you?" They all asked. **

**"Her name is Aura. She is Kagome no more, she gave up that life two years ago when she decided to become part of my gang." Sesshoumaru said still holding Aura. "Slasher, is that really my mommy?" Kyo asked and Aura looked up and saw Shippo. She pulled out of Sesshoumaru's embrace and hugged Shippo, crying.**

**"Kagome, can I talk to you for a minute about what I told you before we came in here?" Sesshoumaru said grabbing Kagome and pulling her away from Shippo and she straightened up walking away from the gang and the crying Shippo, following behind Sesshoumaru and the gang followed them to his room, until he closed the door.**

**They knocked on the door and when he opened the door, Kagome was nowhere to be found. "Where did she go, Sesshoumaru?" They all asked.**

**"She doesn't want to see any of you. Especially you Inuyasha, you half-breed!" Sesshoumaru said and Inuyasha was pissed.**

**"That's a lie! Damn It! I saw how happy she was when she saw Shippo. Now show her to us." Inuyasha said and Sesshoumaru thought that he had a chance against fighting all of them off, when a voice interrupted his thoughts.**

**"Its alright Sesshomaru, there's no use hiding anymore now. I can keep my feelings in check." Aura said and everyone looked to the side as a hidden door opened and out popped Kagome.**

**"Kago....." Inuyasha started, but Aura stopped him. "No, that is not my fucking name! I gave up that pussy-fitting life and name years ago and I never want to be called that name ever again, you half-breed mongrel! My name is Aura, not fucking Kagome, **_**AURA**_**!" She yelled glaring at him and he stepped back a few feet.**

**"Calm yourself, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said holding her around the shoulders, pissing off Inuyasha and Koga. "Oh, he can call you Kagome, but we can't! Get your fucking hands off of her, Sesshomaru!" They screamed getting into their battle stances.**

**Aura let go of Sesshoumaru and got into her battle stance, pulling out her hidden knives, Fear and Animosity. "Neither of you will attack Sesshoumaru, while I'm around!" She said charging at them. "Aura! Stop this right now!" Sesshoumaru screamed and she stopped two feet in front of them, then walked over to Sesshoumaru's side sitting on his bed.**

**"It would be wise to not try to attack me with Aura here. She has been trained to **_**kill**_** on command. She had grown very attached to protecting me, even though I don't ask her to." He said calmly, looking at her, then sitting down beside her on the bed.**

**"What have you done to her, you bastard?! I'll kill y...." Inuyasha started, but he didn't finish because Aura tackled him to the ground.**

"**You will not disrespect or threaten Sesshoumaru-sama like that! Do you understand that half-breed mongrel, because if you don't, you won't be getting up from that fucking floor!" Aura said and he nodded scared half to death.**

**Aura stood up satisfied and a little happier, then went and sat back down on Sesshoumaru's bed. "Now as I was saying, Aura will tell you her story and why she sealed the well, then came to meet me. And whom you can kill for what happened to her." Sesshoumaru said curiously looking at Aura (She hasn't told him why either).**

**"Inuyasha. He pissed me off for the last time. He always ran off to that dead **_**Bitch**_**, when he had someone who was alive and stayed by his side loving him. But now I hope he rots in the deepest pits of **_**HELL**_** with that dead bitch!" Aura finished and everyone looked at Inuyash with malicious in their eyes.**

"**Kikyo's not the undead anymore. After about a month that you left her ashes were found in the well clearing." Inuyasha stated and Aura smiled.**

"**I know, I was the one who did it." Aura said smiling and everyone looked at her shocked, especially Sesshomaru. "My emotions weren't in check then. You remember it Sesshoumaru, it was that day that you couldn't find me." Aura said and he nodded remembering that day. **

"**Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed! Goodnight Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Sesshoumaru." Aura said her face getting more happy and serene when she said Sesshoumaru's name. "Come on Shippou, you can come sleep in my room." Aura said grabbing him by his hand and he followed her to her room, and smiling at Sesshoumaru.**

**Leaving everyone else staring at her as she left. In her room, she told Shippou about how Sesshoumaru is to her and he told her everything that had happened over the past five hundred years.**

"**Hey Aura, may I call you Kagome, when we are alone?" Shippou asked, with his puppy dog face. "Yes, only you and Sesshomaru are permitted to call me by my birth given name." Kagome said smiling.**

**"Ah, Mommy, I finally got you to smile. I have really missed you and your warm smile." He said hugging her and smiling, then he laid down with her, under the blanket, and she turned off her light.**

**In Sesshoumaru's room they waited for her light to go out, so they could finish their conversation. (More like an arguement.) **

**"Now that she's finally asleep I'm going to kick all of you out of here, so that your arguing doesn't wake her up. She's got a job later tonight." Sesshoumaru said.**

**"When you say job you don't mean killing, do you? Kagome is too fragile and sweet to kill anyone." Inuyasha said. "I seem to recall her telling you to never call her Kagome, her name is Aura. And yes, I mean kill people. How do you think she became my top assassin? What the hell did you think I meant Half-Breed?! She's not the same person you knew or think you knew. You'll never know how much she was hurting because of you. Now Get Out!!!" Sesshoumaru said opening the door.**

**"Sango, will you stay in here for a minute? I have to talk to you." Sesshoumaru said and she nodded, while the others left, shutting the door behind them.**

**"Sango, do you mind helping Aura tonight?" Sesshoumaru asked and she nodded.**

**"Well then you may leave and I 'll have someone come get you when its time." Sesshoumaru said and he closed the door behind her as she left.**

**"Did they all leave, Sesshoumaru?" Auroa said coming out of her room and sitting on his bed, where he then sat. **

**"Sesshoumaru, I have something I want to get off my chest. May I?" She asked and he nodded. "I love you, Sesshoumaru." Auroa said flinging her arms around a stunned and shocked Sesshoumaru.**

**"Um, I know that you still hate humans but I don't care." She said kissing him and he responded back, making her gasp.**

**He then took the chance to (as you say) French kiss her major time and they broke apart, breathing heavily.**

**"Kagome, I have loved you since you first disobeyed me in my father's tomb. At first, I thought that it was a hatred to kill you that kept me thinking about you all the time, but when you disappeared I started missing your smile and your face. Over the five hundred years, I began to think about how I felt about you and how much I really missed you. My beast accepted you and wanted to know your feelings first. I didn't know if you liked me or my half-breed brother, but I'm glad it was me." Sesshoumaru said.**

**"May I sleep in here tonight, Sesshoumaru?" She asked and Sesshoumaru nodded. They both pulled his blanket back and got in bed, when Sesshoumaru laid down, Kagome laid her head down on his chest and automatically fell asleep.**

**Kagome was shaken awake, after about two hours of sleep, by Sesshoumaru.**

**"Kagome, baby, its time to get up. Remember, you have a job tonight and Sango is joining you." Sesshoumaru said walking her to her room, where Shippou was sleeping and then left to wake Sango up.**

**"Mommy, where are you going so late?" Shippou asked grabbing Kagome's hand.**

**"I got a job tonight, but I'll see you Shippou tomorrow morning. Now go back to bed." Kagome said kissing him on the cheek and laying him back down in bed. Sesshoumaru walked in and saw the little scene, then forgetting Sango was behind him, he walked up to Kagome and kissed her.**

**"AHA! I caught you two!" Sango said and the two of them turned around and saw Sango.**

**"What are you talking about, Sango?" They asked with Kagome blushing. "Don't play dumb with me, I saw you kissing." Sango said laughing.**

**"Kagome, Sango volunteered to come with you tonight.." He said. "Okay. Well, we better get going. See you later Sesshoumaru." Kagome said kissing him on the cheek, then leaving out the door with Sango.**

**"Where are we going again, Aura?" Sango said after half an hour of driving their Harleys and Kagome smiled.**

**"Its okay Sango, you can call me Kagome. To a Spider gang's hangout, The Danger Zone. We'll be ther in ten minutes." Kagome answered. Ten minutes later, they made it to The Danger Zone and parked their bikes.**

**"Okay, our targets are two demons, Naraku and Hoshinki." Kagome stated after reading who would be at the hangout tonight.**

**"Kagome, Hoshinki's the second strongest person in the gang and Naraku's the leader of the gang. Are you sure about this?" Sango said and Kagome nodded. They walked in, and saw their targets.**


End file.
